Officially Yours
by keanziril
Summary: "I don't know if I like you or if I don't like you. I don't like you, but I do?" - A NaLu Fan fiction


OFFICIALLY YOURS

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail, (though I wish I do xD) the great Hiro Mashima does! :)

This is my first fan fiction; I would love to hear your reviews.

Sorry for the grammatical errors xD

Enjoy!

Lucy's PoV

"Hey, Lissana are you ready for the ball tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah! I'm ready for it."

Darn! Why do I even agree to her request? Arg! Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with that idiot. It's just that... It's just th-

"You okay Lu-chan? You look scary." I looked at Levy who's walking beside me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile

"Really? But you are glaring daggers to that two..." She pointed at Natsu and Lissana who's walking ahead of us. "ever since we started to walk."

"Ee?"

"Yeah, and y'know, if looks could kill, those two are already lying lifeless on the ground." Gray said with his hand on the back of his head.

"A-no, Y-you know guys maybe you're just overreacting to it."

"Why don't you just confess to him?" My eyed widened. I can feel that my blood is running up to my head.

"G-gray, don't be ridiculous! I'm not in love with that idiot!" I told Gray as I waved my hands to him.

"I see, that's why your blushing hard." Levy giggled.

I glared to Levy.

"Levy! I said, I don't!" I said on a low voice.

"Oh Lu-chan, yes you do." Accompanied by her oh-please-admit-it-look.

I crossed my arm. "No!"

She put her hands on her waist. "Yes!"

"No!"

"Lu-chan admit it. It's a yes!"

And as if an animated nerve pop up in my forehead. Darn, I'm really pissed now.

 _Because she's telling the truth!_

Great, even my inner conscience disagree with me.

 _You like him, you're just afraid to admit it._

I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT EVEN A BIT.

 _Oh really, care to explain why when he's around that heart of yours is beating so damn fast? Why is that whenever you're together you have this so called 'butterflies in your stomach'? Why do you feel safe and sound in his arms? Why do feel incomplete when he's not around? Why do you feel like there are thousands of needles prickling your chest whenever he's with other girls especially her? And why do you even feel that you're chest was being stab hard after granting her request?_

 _ **FLASHBACK****_

 _ **"Levy-chan, I'll just put my things in the locker room, I'll follow right away in the cafeteria."**_

 _ **"I can come with you in the locker room if you want to?"**_

 _ **"No Levy, Gajeel might already be there waiting. You told me that he already arrived yesterday evening? Plus I know that you already want to see him since he's been into a sudden 3 day vacation." I winked at her. She blushed.**_

 _ **Yeah right, Gajeel is Levy's boyfriend, he's been into a sudden trip with his parents that's why he's been absent for three days and I know for a fact that my best friend already misses him just as how much he misses her. Of course! Personal contact is way better than chat, text or calls right? Anyway, I'm happy for her to have someone like him.**_

 _ **"S-sorry Lu-chan." I smiled at her.**_

 _ **"No biggies Levy-chan"**_

 _ **As I put my stuffs inside my locker, I can feel that someone is watching over me. I look around.**_

 _ **There's no one. I return my gaze at my open locker and fix my things.**_

 _ **The heck, it feels creepy!**_

 _ **I close my eyes.**_

 _ **"Is anybody there?" I manage to say.**_

 _ **Then I hear foot steps coming near at me. OMG! OMG! Is it a ghost? Oh kami! I hate ghost!**_

 _ **The foot steps stopped. I'm really nervous. Fudge! What happened? Is it already behind me? I can feel something behind me! Omg! Omg! What to do?**_

 _ **With all the courage I got, I turned around. I almost scream to see someone behind me.**_

 _ **"A-ano Lucy, can we talk?"**_

 _ **"L-Lissana?" That's all I manage to say while I'm still recovering from my mini-heart attack.**_

 _ **"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"**_

 _ **We're now at the school's garden and sitting on a bench.**_

 _ **"Lucy can you do me a favor?" I gave her a confused look.**_

 _ **"What favor? As long as I can do it, then I will." I said then smiled at her.**_

 _ **Lissana was a good friend of mine, not to mention that she's also the childhood friend of Natsu. And as her friend, as long as her favor is doable, I won't think twice to do it for her.**_

 _ **Her tensed face seems to lighten up.**_

 _ **"Lucy, you know that I like Natsu, I mean, I love him ever since we're kids right?"**_

 _ **My heartbeat seems to stop after hearing it. Yeah I know it too well, but damn, why my heartbeat suddenly stops? I want to say 'yeah I know' but damn I can't! It feels like I'm being tongue tied. Geez. No choice, I kept silent.**_

 _ **She hold my hands, "Lucy, you're the only one I can count on this." I can see in her eyes that she's already desperate about it. "Can you ask Natsu to make me his date this coming ball?"**_

 _ **"W-what?" I blurted out. Her eyes widened at my sudden action. "I-I mean, why don't you do it by yourself? Besides you two are also friends." I calm myself.**_

 _ **She let go of my hand and look down. She holds tightly at her skirt. "But I know that he will listen more if it comes to you, plus I know, you're the one whom he will be asking to be his date. So if the idea of being me as his date will be coming from you, I'm sure he will agree in to it."**_

 _ **I just stare at her.**_

 _ **"I'm also planning to confess to him before the ball ends. She look up to me. "Please Lucy? Will you help me? Please?" I can see tears starting to form at the side of her eyes.**_

 _ **Lucy, what to do now?**_

 _ **My brain can't still process what she had just said. Damn, it's not working.**_

 _ **I just keep on looking at her eyes.**_

 _ **I can't dump her request. She's my friend.**_

 _ **But**_

 _ **"Yeah, I will" I manage to answer.**_

 _ **Her eyes widened then she pulled me to a hug. "Really? O Lucy, thank you! Thank you! You don't know how happy I am. Thank you!"**_

 _ **Yeah, I can sense how happy you are.**_

 _ **But..**_

 _ **But why I'm feeling the opposite? I'm sad, no, I'm hurt.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK****_

"Lu-chan?"

Oh my dear Mavis!

"Levy I said I don't! I don't! I don't!" I said on the top of my lungs.

"Ee? Luuccyyy, is there any problem?" Natsu said as he looked at me.

I blinked for a moment. Ee?

"Huh?"

"You're screaming 'I don't, I don't' is there any problem?" He even mimicked the way I said 'I don't'

"A-no, nothing." I smiled nervously, "Ne, Levy?" I give Levy just-please-go-with-it look.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing Natsu."

I sighed in relief. Thanks Levy.

"I see, c'mmon Lucy, let's walk home."

That's the only time that I realized that we're already outside of the school.

"Ee, where's Lissana?" I asked as I looked around and saw that it's only the four of us who's here.

"She already bid her good bye to us. Are you spacing out Luce?" it was Natsu.

Great Lucy, you're out of your mind again.

"I see. I guess I'm just thinking a lot." I said trying to make an excuse.

"But you're only thinking of someone."

I glared at Gray. He looked away.

"C'mmon Luce, I'm already starving y'know?"

"Hai!"

And with that, I bid goodbye to Levy and Gray. Me and Natsu have the same way to walk at home, in fact, their house or should I say mansion, was just two blocks away from ours, while Levy and Gray are on the opposite path of ours.

"How about you Luce, are you ready for the ball?" Natsu asked me as we walk.

"Yup, 'bout you?" I asked without looking at him.

"To be honest not yet." My eyes widened

I run in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"Seriously Natsu?" His brows knotted; his eyes as if asking 'what?'

"The ball will be held tomorrow for pete's sake!. How come you're not yet ready?!" I almost shout.

He just shrugged then pat my head before he continue to walk.

I walk faster to catch up on him.

"You know me Luce, I hate wearing formal clothes."

"As if you have a choice Dragneel"

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, I still have tomorrow morning to prepare."

"Better to prepare, don't put your date in shame y'know."

"My, My, Luce." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Of course I won't, but I'm wondering, why did you told me to asked Lissana? You know that if I were to choose, I'll choose you."

I blushed. If I could only take back time, I won't say yes. Damn.

I sighed at the thought.

"N-nah, i just want to, besides she's your childhood friend." I try to reason out.

"But how about you? Whom are you going with?" He asked with a concern tone.

I looked down and smile bitterly. "I'll be fine. I guess I'll just go with Loke. Besides, he's also my partner in the presentation for the ball tomorrow."

"Alright, if you say so." He put his hands behind his head.

As we reached our mansion I just bid my goodbye to him and go inside.

I go straight to my room, throwing myself to my queen-size bed.

Baka Lucy! Why did you let Lissana to become his date?

Natsu already told you, he wants you to be his date and yet you still let Lissana have him.

Aiiiist! Baka! Baka!

What if Lissana really confesed to him tomorrow then he accepts it? What will happen to you? My goodness Lucy!

 _So you're now admitting that you like him?_

What?! Of course not! I don't like that idiot!

 _So why are you worrying too much about Lissana's confession to Natsu?_

Do I even say that?

 _Fortunately, yes._

I dunno! Damn. Arrrghhh-

 _*krrriiiiinggggg – krriiiiiiinnnnggggg*_

I searched for my ringing phone in my pocket. I looked at the screen.

 _Calling…_

 _Levy McGarden_

I answered the phone. "Yes Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan! Make sure that you're gorgeous tomorrow!"

Ee?

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course to catch Natsu's attention. You can't let Lissana to have him."

"But Lissana is his date already Levy-chan."

"That's the point Lu-chan! You should make sure that you will become stunning than Lissana. Even if you don't admit it, I know that you love Natsu." I heard her giggled.

"Levyyyy!"

"Ooops!" She laughs

I roll my eyes though she can't see it.

"You know Lu-chan? Better to admit it, I don't want you to regret for hiding it to him." She said in a serious tone.

"I dunno." That's all that I could answer.

"Anyway, I'll hang up. See you tomorrow Lu-chan!"

"Alright Levy-chan." With that, she hung up

Do I really like him?

I keep on weighing my thoughts.

He's stupid, he has a brain of a four year old kid, he's an idiot, and he's a perv! But he's also sweet (though he doesn't know it for himself) and protective; he's someone I can always count on, not to mention, a damn handsome creature that has a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He's the one who lifts me up whenever I'm sad together with his silly jokes that I would always laugh on. He's my classmate, my friend, my best friend, my crush-

Wait, did I say crush?

Oh man! I'm insane.

"Here." I put my attention to the bottled water in front of my face.

I get it from his hand. "Thanks Loke."

"My pleasure." He said with a bright smile and sit beside me.

Supposedly, students should be at home at this hour to prepare their selves for the ball later this evening; but since Loke and I will perform later, we have to attend the rehearsal this morning.

We're currently sitting at the edge of the stage, looking at those people who are already cramming in decorating the whole area.

"Look at Erza, even at this moment that everyone is cramming, still she manages to stay calm." I smiled while looking at the calm Erza giving orders to her team.

"That's make her as Erza Loke."

We've already been practicing for almost 3 hours. The stage director told us that I'll be coming from the right back stage while Loke will be coming from the left. Aside from that, he's ordering us to do this and that, walk here and there, project, be closer, be in character, etc. Oh by the way, Loke and I will practically sing together, duet if you call it; but our song is more likely a story that's why we have to be in character and put some acting into it.

"Lucy! Loke!" we both look at the direction of the voice; the director.

"Coming!" Loke answer as we go to him.

"So were done with our rehearsal, you two, make sure to remember what we've practice alright?" He said with a very serious tone. I can sense that he's already tensed about the upcoming event later.

"Hai!" we both answer.

"Good, you can go home now and prepare yourselves." He announced.

"C'mmon Lucy, I'll give you a ride." Loke said as he put his arm around my shoulder and have our way to the parking lot.

"Sure" I smiled.

Well, Loke and I are childhood friends. He was my first and only friend when I was a kid. I said first and only because I'm not used to have friends way back then; my dad wouldn't allow me to go outside and play with other children. My childhood life was indeed dull. I was just stuck inside our mansion with no one to play with. It's just so happen that Loke was our neighbor and he would always sneak in our garden to play with me. I was really happen when I met him, the thought of having a friend. I feel that colors were being added to my dull days. He was the one who make me feel that I'm not alone especially when my mom died. I was really devastated that time and so is my father. He never talked to me with care after that incident. He just devoted his all to his work. Loke became my crying shoulder as well as joker that time. More than a playmate and friend, he became a brother to me. But my happy days with him were soon ended when Loke and his family transferred their home. I was really sad about it, but what's good is that we still manage to conserve our friendship.

"We're here."

Loke immediately go out of his car and open the car's door for me.

"As gentleman as always. Thanks!" I grin as I went outside his car.

He runs his hand to his thick orange spiky hair then adjusts his glasses. "Well, my Luce, how can I get girls if I aren't?" then he flash his stunning smile and wiggled his eyebrow up and down.

I punched him lightly at his chest, "My Lucy your face, playboy." Then I laugh.

He holds his chest that I punch and act as if it really hearts.

"You're over reacting mister." We both laugh this time.

Natsu's PoV

I was on my way back home from the boutique where I get my tux for this evening's event when I saw two familiar figures at Lucy's house. I don't know why but I immediately park my car at the side of the road.

I looked again at the two figures, blonde, "Lucy!" I mutter to myself, I know it's her even I'm quite far from them, but who's with her?

Thick, orange spiky hair.

"Loke!"

But why he's at Lucy's house? I examined them again. There's a car, and their outside the house. I get it; Loke gave her a ride back home.

The heck, I feel like I'm some kind of stalker at my place; observing at those two inside my car. I guess I'm going insane. Dammit!

What they are talking about?

Lucy laughs, I can see it! And Loke is smiling like an idiot. Darn. I felt that the thing inside my chest clenches.

I want her to be happy of course, but I want it to be me as the reason why. I hate seeing her happy with someone else. It may sound selfish but the heck, that's what I feel.

They thought of me as a dense idiot but believe me I know for myself that I love her, it's just that I don't freakin' know how to tell it. Every time I'm trying, I lost my words.

That Ice bastard would always tell me: _'confess to her flame brain before others could.'_ But what if, she doesn't feel the same way on me? I don't want to lose her. _'you will not lose her with just confessing your true feelings, baka!'_

Then Lucy asked me to make Lissana as my date for the ball later, does it mean that she doesn't want me to come with her? I was dead serious when I told her yesterday that if I were to asked, I want her to be my date.

' _I'll be fine. I guess I'll just go with Loke…'_

Dammit!

I was snap back to reality when I saw them both laughing this time. Damn, what are they talking about? Why are they laughing?

I can no longer take it. Damn. I started the car's engine and drive. Lucy will not recognize my car anyway. She hasn't seen it yet. It's the advance graduation gift that I receive from my dad and I plan to surprise her that I already own one as I fetch her but unfortunately, she wants me to get Lissana instead.

Just WTF!

As I pass by them I press the car's horn loud enough to disturb the two and continue on my way.

Damn Loke, don't dare to steal what's mine.

Luce is mine.

Lucy's PoV

 _*beeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

Loke and I almost had a mini heart attack after that car horned to us damn hard. I followed the car by looks. What's the problem of that freakin' driver? Tsk.

"Damn that car." I mutter. I was really pissed.

"You look cute when you're pissed." I look at Loke and raise a brow to him.

He raises his hand as if accepting his defeat. "I didn't say anything."

"Whatever, just fetch me later okay?" I smiled and turn my back to him and walk towards our mansion.

"Alright Princess, see you."

I turn to face him again as I reached our mansion's door. "Bye Loke!" I waved my hand to him.

He just winked at me before going back to the driver's seat and leave.

Levy's PoV

"Oh Mavis! Lu-chan! You're stunning!" I screamed at the same time giggled as she turns around and model herself to me.

I just actually dropped by here with Gajeel to see Lu-chan, I want to make sure that Natsu's eyes will come out on its sockets as he see Lu-chan later; though I know the fact that she will really look gorgeous tonight even without too much effort and me, reminding that she should, not to mention that I'm soooo excited to see how she looks.

She's wearing an elegant halter baby pink ball gown with big ribbons and laces with ruffles around its waist. She's also wearing a pair of pink elegant gloves that extends right above her elbow, plus her gold necklace that really goes well with her gown. Her hair is being tied along with a pink pearl pony with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face.

We hold hands. "Thank you Levy-chan, you look beautiful too tonight." She winked at me.

I blush. "Thanks Lu-chan."

Lucy's PoV

Levy is wearing a lacy off-shoulder orange ball gown. It's simple yet beautiful and elegant. Her shoulder length hair is tied in a lacy light orange band with ruffles on its edges around her head.

We hold hands. "Thank you Levy-chan, you look beautiful too tonight." I winked at her, I can see her blush.

"By the way Lu-chan, Gajeel is waiting at the car outside, if you like, you can come with us." I shook my head.

"Nah, Loke will fetch me, you can go now. Plus I know you two needs some time alone in Gajeel's car." She blushed harder. "Just don't make something funny okay?" I said with one of my hand on my waist and waiving my fore finger to her.

"Lu-chan!" She pouted.

I just laugh at her reaction.

"Alright Lu-chan, see you later. We'll go now."

"Alright. Bye Levy"

I'm now sitting at the edge of my bed; I glance at my phone to check the time. 6:50 P.M.

I'm starting to become impatient.

I stand and started pacing back and forth in my room. I can feel that my heart is already beating fast. I held to my phone tighter and decided to call him.

 _*kkrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinggggg krrriiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg*_

That's all I could hear from the other line.

Loke, where the hell are you? The ball will start at 7:00P.M. What makes you as late as this? Damn.

 _*kkrrrrrriiiiiinggggggg krrriiiiinnnngggggg*_

Oh c'mmon Loke, answer your damn phone.

 _*knock knock*_

I immediately open the door of my room. "Hime, your date is already there downstairs."

At last Loke!

You'll see the consequence for fetching me late.

"Hime, dark aura is forming around you, punishment time?" She said as if she had read what's in my head.

Ee?

I shook off the idea of making Loke pay.

"Nah. Anyway, thanks Virgo." I smiled at her.

I get my pouch and walk fast downstairs. I stop on my tracks when I didn't see Loke, instead it was…

"Gray!"

"Yow Lucy! You look great." He was wearing a black tux and underneath it was a blue long sleeves with black tie.

I walk near him. "Thanks Gray, you look handsome too, but where's Loke?" I asked in confusion.

"Unfortunately Loke will be late. He said he's on some kind of emergency that's why he asked me if I could fetch you instead." He explains.

I nod in understanding, "I see, but what will happen to our performance? Can he make it on time?"

He leads me to his car and opens its door for me.

"I think it's a no, I heard from Erza that someone already took his place as your partner." He said as he make his way at the driver's seat.

"W-what?"

I 'm starting to feel like crazy. What the heck? Last-minute changing of partner? Fudge!

He taps my shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will be fine Lucy." With that, he already started the engine and headed to the academy.

"How about Juvia?" I asked as I recovered from the shocked and tensed feeling I had earlier. That girl, she might assault me again of being her love rival to Gray when she sees us, man! She's impossible.

"Don't worry about her, she knows it. She will no longer assault you for being her love rival." He said as if he read my mind.

Thank goodness!

"W-wow!" That's all that I could say upon entering the building.

"Amazing right?" Gray said as he walks beside me.

"Yeah!" I'm lost of words. The decoration was indeed great. The tables were being decorated with black and navy blue table cloths and star themed centerpieces. The whole building was only in low light that emphasize the hanging small lights around that serves as the stars and other glow in the dark and glittery heavenly bodies. Cloths that were being accompanied by light were everywhere, elegantly decorated. The floor was being polished with small balloons and glitter confetti.

Just wow!

I guess I was really late, the whole place was already filled by the students of Fairy Tail Academy, plus the program has already started. I wonder where everyone is.

I was interrupted in admiring of the whole place when a familiar voice called me.

"Ara ara, Lucy, there you are, I've been looking for you all the time." She said as she walks near me.

"Gomene Mira I'm late." She just smile at me.

"You look great as always, anyway I'll get her Gray okay? Their performance is about to start." She looked at Gray. Gray nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks for fetching me Gray." I said before Mira lead me to the back stage.

"Mira who took the place of Loke?" I asked her as we reach the right part of the back stage. I was on the right because my partner who's supposedly Loke should come out from the left side.

"Gomene Lucy, I really don't know but it was already fixed by Erza so don't worry, just relax here and wait for the cue of the hosts."

"A-alright."

Help me Mavis! I'm really nervous.

"Okay, now, wear this." She handled me the wireless clip-on microphone.

And as if on cue, the hosts already announce about our performance.

"I know you're having a great night Fairy Tail Academy! Cool! And without further a do, let's give way for a very special performance from our senior high. Cool! Cool! Cool! Everyone, let's give them a warm round of applause! Coooooool!"

I can hear the loud claps coming from the audience. Dear Mavis! I'm nervous! What if my partner wasn't there? Oh my goodness! Damn Lucy get yourself together, Erza fixed it already okay? Trust her.

The music already started

I close my eyes, inhale, exhale, I can do it!

 _(A/N: Play the video from watch?v=de50evmImRI)_

" **I like you - I don't like you - I don't know - I don't like you"**

I started to walk at the front right side of the stage. The lights were overwhelming. All eyes were on me.

" _I like you - there can be no other - I like you!"_

I was caught by the familiar voice that sang the boy's part. His voice sends shivers in my spine. I looked who's coming out from the left side. My eyes widened. Natsu! He winked at me as if telling that there's nothing to worry about.

I smiled at him

" **I don't know if I like you or if I don't like you  
I can't make up my mind"**

Yeah to be honest I can't really figure it out. Like I'm being stock between I like you and I don't like you.

" **Dang it! This guy's confessions have left me a bit confused  
They're spinning around my head and I don't know what I can do  
Liking, disliking, is there a spot between the two?  
Do I really have to choose?"**

We both started to act our own lines. We move across each other then in the middle. We're about few feet away to each other.

" _You see! The answer has already be decided here  
"A wedding"_ **(G-getting married?!)** _Yes! The future is just so perfect.  
Yeah, I think I want to live in a place with lots of trees~  
And one, no two, or, maybe three kids."_

I looked at him, I can't help but smile wide at the back of my mind. He sings damn well, plus he's so cute as he act, not mention, damn handsome in his black tux that is complemented by his baby pink long sleeves. As always he's not wearing any tie or bow.

Oh Natsu!

" **But wait, why?! I hope you realize we're only fourteen years old!  
… don't you know?** **  
Stuff like going on dates…** _I like you!_ **Pay attention, you idiot!  
You have no guard at all, and you're full of weak spots"**

My heart is beating fast.

Why am I having a feeling like this?

That feeling of wishing to the heavens that the two of us meant every word we sing because for pete's sake I can feel that the song perfectly fits, well at least for me!

Natsu's PoV

" **I want to let myself love you, I really do  
I even find myself smiling at boring things  
Just the idea has brought me into a good mood  
The world seems so lively today!"**

I can't help but be amaze as I look at the girl singing with me here in the stage, Luce. She's so damn beautiful in her pink ball gown, yeah pink, just like my hair.

I should thank Loke for not making it on time.

 _ **FLASHBACK****_

 _ ***krrriiiiinngggggg krrrriiiiingggg***_

 _ **I searched for my phone in my pocket.**_

 _ **I raise my brow at the name that registered in my screen**_

 _ **Calling…**_

 _ **Loke Lion**_

" _ **Hello?" I answerd in a bored tone.**_

" _ **Natsu?"**_

" _ **Hell yeah, who else, why?"**_

 _ **I can still remember his conversation with Lucy earlier, dammit man, you're still pissin' me off.**_

" _ **I'll be straight to the point- "**_

" _ **Yeah you should 'coz I might lose interest." I cut him off**_

" _ **Don't be rude; anyway, I know you can sing well, can you replace me as Lucy's partner for the performance later?" My pissed face was washed off by hearing what he's saying. "I know you know the so-"**_

" _ **W-wait you're not coming?" I asked in confusion**_

" _ **Nope, I will just be la-"**_

" _ **I see, alright I'll replace you and yeah, I know that song."**_

 _ **I can't stop but smile from ear to ear.**_

" _ **Damn man, you keep on cutting what I'm saying, anyway thanks bro."**_

" _ **No biggies."**_

" _ **Alright, I'll tell Erza now that you'll replace me."**_

" _ **Go ahead."**_

 _ **I almost jump because of too much happiness, at last Loke, you did something right.**_

 _ **END OF FLASH BACK****_

" **I don't know if I like you or if I don't like you  
I don't like you, but I do?"**

I hope you like me Luce, like, in a special way; cause I know for myself, I love you.

" _Here!"_

" **What?"**

I handled to her a small red velvet gift box.

" _It's for you! I got this rainbow quartz from the shop across from school  
I saw you staring at it through the display window by a chance  
It was close, so I decided to get it for you  
Don't worry about it too much"_

Supposedly it's only a props but I wanna make it real that's why I gave her a customized charm bracelet; the bracelet has the letters of N-A-L-U which signifies Natsu and Lucy, and in between of those letters are a crown, key, dragon,and the insigna of Fairy Tail Academy.

Her eyes are in _what-it-is_ look. Realizing that's it is not the supposed props they use in their rehearsal earlier.

I grin at her.

You'll know it later baby.

" **Oh really? I gotta say I don't really like your type a lot  
But I… Hmm… is that reason I'm confused?** **  
I mean, I guess you kinda do have a bit of a sweet side.  
And now I'm shaking and holding back tears"**

Actually, I already bought it long time ago. I'm planning to give it to her once I confess to her but since I'm planning to do it nearly soon so I'll give it to her right now anyway.

" _But you know, I really can't say that I'm the smartest of them all  
Even so, there's one thing that I know._ **Is that so?** _I like you, but really though  
Doubtlessly, I'm in love with you, so you can trust me"_

I might look dense and idiot at some time but no one could ever question the feeling that I feel for you.

You can trust me of your feelings Luce. I love you, y'know? how 'bout you, do you love me too?

I get the guitar at that is being handled to me at the side of the stage and played it as I continue singing.

I remain my eye contact to her.

" _You have lit up something in me, I'm trembling  
It's like a fire rising up into pyromania  
"I am very much in love with you," but how can I know?  
Whatever, it's probably right"_

If you only know Luce, I meant every word of this song.

Lucy's PoV

I glance again at the red velvet gift box he handled to me. What's this? It's not the supposed props.

I look at him again as he sing his part while playing a guitar.

His eyes were focused into mine. I feel like he's really singing the song for me and not just because of the presentation.

Damn Lucy! You're imagining things!

He already looks damn handsome but why he became more handsome as he keep on playing the guitar for the instrumental part of the song?

What's with you Natsu or should I say, what's with me?

" **No, I can't let this happen to me  
You are affecting my feelings  
You're a perv, but you are also sweet  
I think I'm being dyed with your love"**

I smiled at the term perv, yeah sometimes you're like that though you don't want to admit it, but still I can't help but fall.

Wait, did I just say fall?

I look at him in the eye. He looks back.

I'm melting. Oh yeah!

" **I want to let myself love you, I really do**

 **I thought things were settling down, but is that really true?  
Even stronger feelings have appeared out of the blue  
I think I can truly say I love you"**

He's smiling like an idiot but damn, I'm feeling like I'm falling deeper to that smile of his.

Now I admit it.

I already fall for him.

No one of us is breaking the eye contact. Those onyx eyes, his amazing spiky yet soft pink hair. I feel like I'm smiling like crazy. Damn Dragneel, you got me, head over heels.

I love you, I really do. That's for sure.

This time we sing together.

"It was like it was meant to be, knowing they felt THE SAME  
Just like fate, everything just fell into place  
It can be hard to see, what disliking might really be  
But we know for sure… we like each other!"

Damn, I'm really melting to his eyes; my knees are starting to weaken. He held both of my hands and places it around his shoulder; then he put his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. My face is already getting red! Damn Natsu, I'm feeling like crazy. He lean forward and rest his forehead to mine. We're just inches closer from kissing. I bet my face is now redder than Erza's hair. Damn!

" **I can see what all of this really means, I like you!"**

I love you Natsu, do you love me too?

" _I like you - there can be no other - I like you!"_

 _I_ 'm hope that's true.

For the last two lines, we sing it together.

"But liking and disliking will never end, it will continue…"

I swear to the heavens, no matter what, I'll confess tonight.

"Suki Kirai."

I love you Natsu Dragneel.

We stand still in that position for a moment, still looking at each others eyes. We both snap back to Earth when we hear the loud cheer and claps from audience. He kissed me in the forehead and flashes his goofy grin before we face them, hands together as we take our bow.

"Oh Mavis! Natsu! Lucy! You did great, you rock the whole Fairy Tail Academy!" A very happy and clapping Mira greeted us in the back stage.

I smile at her.

"Thanks Mira!" We answer in chorus before we walked our way back to the others.

"I didn't expect you to replace Loke." He shrugged.

Man, I still have a hang over from what happened moments ago.

"Natsu!" I looked at the direction of the voice.

"Hey Lissana." It was Natsu.

Oh yeah, I almost forget, she's the date of Natsu.

She ran on our place and cling her hand at Natsu's arm. She looks at me.

"Hi Lucy!" she smiled at me and wave her free hand a little.

"Hello!" I smiled back. I can see in my peripheral view that Natsu's scratching the back oh his head.

"A-ano Lucy, will you excuse us?" Lissana asked me.

No you can't he's mine!

"O-of course, Y-yeah yeah, you can go now." I said looking away to them so they can't see as I rolled my eye.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked me with a concerned tone.

I looked back at them. "Oh yes?" I said faking a smile.

"You okay?"

What do you think Natsu? Of course not!

"Oh yeah of course Natsu, I'm good, I'll just go to the gang."

"Thank you Lucy." Lissana said before she drags Natsu away.

Damn. I felt my chest was being clench.

I sighed and look around the gymnasium hoping to find Levy-chan and the others immediately.

Not long enough, I saw Levy-chan waving her hand to me.

"You two look cute in the stage earlier. Like OMG Lu-chan, you look perfect for each other!" Levy squealed as I get near to them.

I sat on the seat they reserve for me.

"So where's the flame brain?" It was Gray.

"He's with Lissana." I said in a low tone.

Our area became silent.

"By the way Lucy, what did Natsu gave to you in the stage?" Cana breaks the silence before finishing her glass full of wine.

Oh I almost forgot. I look at the small red velvet gift box in my hand.

"Oi Cana get a hold of yourself you might get drunk early" Gajeel tries to stop her.

"Shadup! Waiter! More wine please!" the waiter immediately refill her glass but she just grab the bottle itself. Before the waiter could react on what it; she already gave him a death glare and as if fear crawled all over him, the waiter just went away from our table.

Poor waiter.

"Juvia wants Lucy-san to open her gift. Juvia is curious what it is."

"Oh yeah, wait I'll open it."

I put my attention back at the small red velvet gift box. I opened it.

A charm bracelet, wait...

NALU?

Does it mean Natsu and Lucy? I looked down. I can feel all my blood runs to my head. Thanks to the dim lights of the area they can't see me blushing damn hard.

Damn Natsu! What's with that NALU letters!

I can feel that all their eyes are into me.

"Ne, Lu-chan? What it is?" Levy buts in.

"A-ano, a c-charm bracelet." Oh Lucy, stop stuttering.

"Can I see it?"

I handled the box to Levy still looking down.

"L-Lu-chan! Oh Mavis!"

"NALU?!" They all screamed. I blushed harder.

"Giheee!"

"So that bastard finally gave it to you?" I looked at Gray.

"Nani?"

I saw Gajeel smirk.

He just shook his head "Nothing."

Natsu's PoV

"Yow Lissana, why did we go here?"

After we go away from Lucy, Lissana asked me if we can go here at the school's garden.

I got no answer from the girl in front of me. She's just staring at the ground.

"Tell me, is there any problem?" I asked her in with a concerned tone.

Still no answer; her eyes are still glued at the ground.

Is there something at the ground? Are there insects or small creatures on it that's why she can't move? I walked near to her and sat on my knees to examine the ground she's stepping to.

"Ne? Lissana, is there something at the gro-"

"Natsu I like you!"

My eyes widened. I stand slowly. "What did you said?"

"I said I like you, no, I love you Natsu! I love you, ever since we are kids!" This time she looks at me in the eye.

What?

She loves me?

"L-Lissana."

I couldn't utter a word. My brain cannot process what's happening.

She nods and then hold my both hands. "Natsu, I want you to know that my feelings for you before never change."

But I don't like you the way you do.

I looked down at our hands.

Lissana.

What should I do? I don't want to hurt her; she's dear to me, though not in the way she does. I love Lucy.

 _You will hurt her more if you don't tell her the truth._

I hold her hand tighter, I look at her in the eye "Gomene Lissana, but I don't like you the way you do." I said in a low tone and let go of her hand.

"B-but why?" there's already a crack on her voice. I can see tears already forming in her eyes.

"Because I love Luce."

Lucy's PoV

I glance at the bracelet in my hand that Natsu gave me. Yeah, I wear it already. I touch the letters N-A-L-U. Does it mean you feel the same way too? Ne, Natsu?

I smiled at the thought. I hope you do.

I was now alone here in our table. Damn you Loke for not being here.

Levy is now dancing with Gajeel, same with Gray and Juvia, and Cana goes with Bacchus to no one knows where.

"You alone?" I looked at the person who sits beside me.

"Erza!" She smiles at me.

Erza is the student council president of Fairy Tail Academy while Mira is her vice president. It's sad that the whole gang can't hang out often with them due to their busy schedules but we do understand. What's important is that we're here for each other in times of need.

"Thank you for the wonderful performance earlier." I smiled at her.

"My pleasure." I can sense that she's tired already.

"By the way Erza, congrats for a successful event." I showed her my two thumbs up.

"Thank you Lucy."

"Erza!" we both look at the direction of the voice.

"Ow, sorry I didn't notice Lucy's here. Did I disturb you two?"

"No, it's okay Mira." I smiled at her.

"What's the matter Mira?" Erza asked.

"Nah. The Principal Makarov just wants to talk to you."

"I see, Lucy, my apologies to leave you but the principal is looking for me."

I waved my hand to her. "Don't worry Erza, its okay, go ahead."

"Thank you Lucy. C'mmon Mira, let's go."

"Bye Lucy. Enjoy yourself okay?" Mira smiled sweetly at me before they take their leave.

I sigh. I'm starting to get bored by now. Anyway, where's Natsu? I can't see him here even Lissana. I should see him. I already made up my mind. I will confess my feelings for him tonight.

I decided to get out of the building first. I want some fresh air. I need to relax before I see Natsu and confess to him.

Upon reaching the outside of the building, that's when I realized that I have a problem.

Where will I go?

Inhale, exhale; I can feel the soft and cool breeze of the night; so relaxing.

I'll just let my feet walk for itself.

As I have my walk, I just found myself at the, I look around, ee? School's garden?

Out of the blue I heard some noise coming from the back of the tree.

I go near to it to see if someone's there. I'm just a number of feet away when I saw two familiar figures. From my place, I looked carefully at the two figures.

A guy, and…

A girl.

I was shocked when I finally recognize the two.

Oh Mavis!

Lissana's PoV

"Because I love Luce."

The tears that I've been holding up now burst out of my eyes.

"G-gomene Lissana b-but I don't want to lie to you, you're important to me, you know that and of course I love you, but not the way that you do. You're like a younger sister to me. S-sorry."

 _You're like a younger sister to me._

 _Because I love Luce_

I can no longer control my self from shaking and crying damn hard. Damn! I thought I already prepared myself for this kind of answer but the hell, it hurts more than what I'm expecting it to be.

"Shhhhhh" Natsu hugs me.

I already know it before, I know she likes Lucy, I can see it to him but I just want to try. And here, I end up hurting. I feel like my whole self were being shattered into pieces. Damn!

"Sshhhss, it will be alright." I hugged him back. I can feel his hand caressing my back. "Soon you'll gonna be okay and find your match."

It's funny that the guy who broke me was also the one who's comforting me. Lucy's too lucky to have this man, and I know he's also lucky to have Lucy. She's a good friend, not to mention, a great woman. I shouldn't hinder their happiness. Ever since I saw them together, I already knew that they we're meant for each other. They're just both stupid not to admit it to their selves. But now, he already admits it.

It damn hurts!

All I want is to try, and now that I've proven it myself, I know what I should do.

"Thanks Natsu." That's all I could mutter and continue pour the rain coming from my already sore eyes.

He just continue to hug me and let me cry out all the pain.

Lucy's PoV

My eyes widened upon recognizing the two figures.

Oh Mavis!

Cana and Bachus?

And they're

M-making out!

Like OMG! I better get out of here without them noticing before Cana could kill me.

I slowly and quietly walked away from them. I sweat drop; that was close!

I continue my mini walk and found my self nearing the bottom part of the school's garden.

I shook my head and smiled.

That's why you lost in the middle of the ball Cana huh?

I look up in the sky to be greeted by the beautiful stars.

I inhale the sweet scent of the flowers around as well as the cool breeze of the air.

Oh heavens, guide me in my confessing thingly!

I stopped on my tracks when I saw something that I wished I never do.

My heart stops from beating.

I lost my senses, all I could feel are the million needles prickling the thing inside my chest.

As I continue to watch the scene in front me, needles turn into daggers. I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from sobbing.

"N-Natsu."

Natsu's PoV

"Thanks Natsu." She mutters as she continue to pour the rain coming from her already sore eyes.

I just continue to hug her and let her cry out all the pain. This is the least that I can do to ease the pain she has now. I don't want to hurt her; but I can't lie to her. I love Lucy and no one could ever change that.

"N-Natsu."

I was interrupted on my thinking and look at the direction of the voice.

"L-Lucy." I mutter. It feels like I was torn into two. She's crying for pete's sake. Her hands are on her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing. She immediately turn her back and run away fast when she catches me looking at her.

No Luce

Please don't go.

Please don't.

"L-Luce."

I want to run after her, but how about Lissana? I'm the reason why she's hurting. But Luce, my Luce, she's running away. I can't lose her.

Lissana's PoV

"L-Luce."

I break the hug upon realizing that Lucy saw us. I wipe my tears and gather all my strength. "I-I understand everything Natsu. D-don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, run after her. She needs you." I try my best to sound okay though the reality slaps me that I'm not.

Natsu looked at me and smile before pulling me again to a quick hug. "Thank you Lissana." He said and run after her.

I burts again into tears after he leave.

"Lissana."

I look behind me to see the owner of the voice.

"Mira-nee."

I run to her.

"Mira-nee."

She immediately pulls me to a tight hug.

"At least I try right?" I manage to say as I cry hard to her shoulders.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you." She softly said and hug me tighter making me cry harder.

No one's PoV

Lucy runs as fast as she could. She runs as if her life depends on it. She could no longer handle the pain. Seeing the only one she loves hugging someone else.

 _"I'm also planning to confess to him before the ball ends"_

' _Yeah, maybe Lissana already confess to him and he accepts it. Damn, is it my consequence for not admitting my feelings too soon? Or I just really held my hopes up that Natsu may also have a thing for me?'_ She asked herself. She couldn't think straight. All that she knows is that she's damn hurt.

Not too away from her is Natsu, running as fast as he could to catch up with his running love one. _Why is she crying? Is it because she saw me and Lissana? Does it mean she have feelings for me too?_ He has lot's of questions in his head but one thing he knew to confirm all of them, he should catch up with Lucy and talked to her.

" _Luuuuucccccyyyyy!"_ Natsu called her. _"Please wait!"_

Lucy on the other hand curses her ball gown and heels for hindering her to run faster. Her feet are already sore now due to the killing shoes she's wearing. She closed her eyes upon hearing Natsu. _No, I couldn't face him right now. I just can't. I'm hurting so bad._

 _Just a little more,_ Natsu told himself. He's just now few feet away from her. _Just a little more._ Natsu being a fast runner, managed to close their distance in a foot. He extends his hand and reach for the arm of his love, Lucy. He pulled Lucy to a tight hug; their both panting from the runaway scene that they had, but it doesn't matter for Natsu, what's important is that his world, his life, is now in his arms. Lucy.

" _Don't run away from me like that again please?"_

Lucy tried to free from his arms but due to her lost of strength from the feeling of being broke, crying hard, and running damn fast. She could no longer do anything. She just let herself to be trap to the arms of the man that she loves but at the same broke her at the very moment she admit to herself that she loves him. She just continue crying hard.

It really pains Natsu seeing his love one cry. It kills him in the inside, All he want for her to smile and be happy in his arms. He's willing to do anything for her. He hugged her tighter.

" _Let me go please?"_ Lucy weakly told him.

His whole world stop from what he heard from her. _She's telling me to let her go._ But he can't, he just can't. His heart would stop functioning at any moment he let go of her. He can't let go of her. Not now that he already have her in his arms _. "B-but Lucy, I can't, I-I love you."_ Pain and fear is visible in his tone.

Lucy's eyes widened in shocked. _He loves me?_

" _B-but Lissana?"_

" _No Luce, you got it wrong, Lissana confess to me but I rejected her, because I love you."_ Natsu explains.

Lucy was still in shock about the sudden confessing of Natsu as well as his explanation of what really happen.

Natsu reached for her hands. He pulled out to the hug but still holding her hands tight.

" _Don't leave me please?"_ Natsu asked her, more on pleaded; looking deeply into her chocolate orbs as if searching for any answer. There's already a crack to his voice.

Lucy remained quiet, still processing on her mind the scene she's in right now.

Natsu hold her hands up to his lips to kiss it when he noticed the charm bracelet he gave to her earlier.

" _Y-you're wearing it."_ Lucy just nodded.

He can't explain how happy he was seeing her wearing it. _She's wearing it! She's wearing it! Does it mean…_

He looked again in her eyes and with all the sincerity and love he has for her he said, _"You know what? I intently bought this bracelet for this day."_ They both glances at the bracelet. _"The day that I would confess my feelings for you."_ He smiled _. "The letters N-A-L-U stands for our name, Natsu and Lucy. Luce I have loved you ever since I met you. I don't how it all happened but I fell for you damn hard. I'm just too dense and idiot not to admit it before. I'm afraid to lose you, I'm afraid that if you don't feel the same way, you'll leave me. But I'm taking my chances now Luce. I don't want to regret in my whole life once other man get you without me, trying to win you. Luce I love you with all my heart, with all I am."_

Lucy stared at those onyx eyes. She can feel all the love and sincerity of the man confessing in front of her, holding her hands tightly as if his whole being depends on it. All her pain was being washed away and replaced with unexplainable joy. Again her tears are coming out from her eyes, but this time it were tears of joy. Knowing that the man she loves big time feels the same way with her. It feels to good to be true, but her sore feet tells her that she's in the reality and this is really happening.

" _I love you Lucy Heartfilia, will you love me back?"_

She didn't answer him, instead, she immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and kiss him. A kiss that conveys all the love she has for him.

He was shocked at first but he easily cope up with it. He smiled at the middle of their kiss and put his arm around her slim waist. Both of them can't explain how they felt at the moment, but one thing they knew for sure. THEIR FEELINGS ARE THE SAME. They both love each other. Their lips incredibly dance perfectly as if telling that they're really meant for each other; tasting each others warmth. Few seconds after, Natsu traces her lower lip, practically asking for entrance. Lucy hesitate at first but decided to slightly opened her mouth giving way to Natsu. Their tongue fought for dominance. Lucy in defeat let Natsu do his magic inside her mouth savoring the pleasure he's giving to her. They continue their heated kiss. Natsu's hand went from her waist up to her golden locks to pull her closer to deepen the kiss while his other hand remain at her waist. After few more moments, they both pulled to each other panting; in need of oxygen.

Natsu still leaning at her forehead look and stare at the beautiful face of his Luce as she slowly open her chocolate orbs upon recovering from the lost of air.

Staring at his onyx eyes, with all her love and sincerity she finally said, " _I love you too, baka!"_ She sweetly smiled at him.

He's signature goofy grin was plaster again on his face as he held Lucy in her waist and lifts her from the ground; turning around and announcing that Lucy loves him though no one is around them.

Lucy held tightly at his neck and giggled at his action.

" _Stop it Natsu, I'm starting to feel dizzy."_

The ever hyper Natsu obeyed and put her down still in their embracing position. He's smiling like an idiot. She smiles back. _"I love you Luce."_ He said before he once again claim her lips.

They just continue their heated kiss for God knows how long.

At that very perfect moment, just like how a cliché movie ends, fire works overpowered the night sky indicating that the ball has already ended, but for the couple kissing under their colors, it indicates the start of their lifetime together. Him being hers and her, being his; _officially._

" **I can see what all of this really means, I like you!"**

" _I like you - there can be no other - I like you!"_


End file.
